In handling of articles, it is common to provide a vacuum pad system comprising a plurality of vacuum pads which engage the article and lift it for transportation or manipulation. Where the system is utilized in a cold and moist environment, it is possible that moisture will enter the pads and the lines leading to the source of vacuum and thereby adversely affect the system.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a method and apparatus for preventing adverse damage to the system by moisture; which method and apparatus can be readily adapted to present vacuum systems.